I Remember You
by FeyXMixer
Summary: Nny comes home after 10 years, confident that he has conquered human emotions. After meeting Squee again, does he still have a grip on his apathy or will he drift back into insanity?
1. Chapter 1

The door creaked open, the bleak sun casting light on the dust floating in the home. He wasn't sure why he was here or why he had returned. It didn't matter anymore. He had succeeded in killing his emotions. He couldn't even allow himself the joy in accomplishing his long sought after goal. He stepped gingerly into the home and shut the door behind him.

Plastic grocery bag in hand, he made his way past the broken remnants of his last night there. He stopped and surveyed the filth of his old living room. Thick mold and dust covered everything. Broken glass littered the floor, mingling with the blacken blood stains. He sighed, his newly sane brain congratulating him on his purchase of cleaning supplies.

He strolled into the kitchen and set his bags on the dilapidated counter top. He went to open one of the cabinets when he saw an old friend.

"Mr. Samsa, I have missed you," he spoke, his voice soft from its lack of use. Mr. Samsa scuttled across the counter, his cold eyes oblivious of the man's thin hand coming towards him. He picked up the bug, careful not to damage his old pals' exoskeleton. He smiled gently at the being he had envied, recalling the days when he was careless with vague feeling of contempt. He shook his head vigorously. He knew this was a mistake. He sat the bug back on the counter and watched it frantically run away. 10 years of being free and already 5 minutes of being in the old shack was invading his mind.

But he did not want to leave. No! He had worked hard to get this far. He was not going to throw that away so soon. His hands shaking, he laid out his newly purchased bottles of bleach and fresh green scrubbies out. He was going to rid every trace of memory from this place. A smile wanted to crease his lips but he fought them down again.

A familiar sound perked up his ears, putting him on edge. He spun on his boot heel ready to face the unthinkable. His brain twirled in panic. They should all be dead in the basement, reduced to rotting corpses. A flicker of his styro-foam tormentors passed behind his eyes but no…..no…they should be gone too. When he left, he only left Mr. Samsa behind. Who the hell was in his house?

He pressed his predatory feelings to the pit of his stomach but to no avail. Instinct had kicked in, the adrenaline pulsing in his chilly veins. He grabbed a long neglected knife from the counter and tip-toed to the door way. He slid his emaciated body up against the rounded kitchen frame, careful not to cast any shadows onto the floor.

A rustling sound, barely audible, echoed in his ears. Someone was defiantly here. His breath steadied, his hand gripping the rusted knife expertly. His cold eyes narrowed in concentration as he silently made his way towards his old bedroom. The door was closed. He had rarely ventured into there, not since the disaster with Devi. He listened as bare feet hit the floor and groggily made their way to the door.

Johnny readied himself, upset that he had to revert back to his long-repressed ways but this person was an invader. He spun the blade in his palm, repulsed at the skill he had been given. He wanted to drop the knife and flee from his personally acquired prison but something in his twisted guts could not allow him to. He detected the human dressing, quietly slipping on clothes. There was a still, sudden in its slowness to move. Definitely not a morning person, Nny noted.

The footsteps grew louder, finally reaching the door. The broken knob began to turn and every nerve in Nnys body began to fray as he laid his eyes on the trespasser.

A thin boy , who looked no older than 15, stayed frozen the doorway. His large brown eyes expressed their disbelief of the man in front of him. His mind flooded with fuzzy emptiness. There was no way he would return here. It had been so long since he had left. His heart beat against his ribs, the warm sound reverberating in Nny's usually deaf ears.

"Who are you?" Nny whispered. He didn't want to kill, he really didn't. He had tired of that. He just wanted to be left alone. He was exhausted now, the adrenaline leaking thru his body coming to a still. The horrible feeling of the knife in his hand gagged him but still he found he could not let go. Instead, he kept still, his stoic eyes glaring at the boy in his doorway.

The boy felt his heart shatter into dust and spill on his guts. He really didn't remember him? He tried to open his mouth to say something but no words found their way to his mouth.

"I'll ask you one more time. After that you won't be able to speak. Now, Who. Are. You?" Nny hissed, twirling his hatred in his hand. The boys eyes got rounder as he saw the rusted blade spin. He fell backwards in to the room, his stick-arms wrapping around his head before emitting a 'SQUEE' .

Nny's face fell in horror. He dropped the knife, it landing with a metallic clatter against the floor. He stepped towards the frightened boy trance-like. He knelt down at the petrified being, his fingers reaching out to him, but not touching him.

"You've grown up, Squee-gee. When did you get so big?" Nny asked his voice now in childish wonder. Squee turned his tear-filled brown eyes towards him, peering thru his tangle of arms still wrapped around his noggin. He dropped his arms, his eyes locked on Nny.

"It's been 10 years, Nny. Why did you come back?" He asked, his hands pulling at the hem of his over-sized shirt. His heart recollected again and began to pummel his chest in nervousness. He had missed Nny. When he was thrown out of the "hospital" and returned to his parents, he had stayed at his window fixated on the house, his whole body praying to various gods that nny would return. He wanted to throw his arms around the man, overjoyed that his protector had finally returned. But he knew better.

"Why were you in my bed?" Nny questioned, now sitting on the floor beside his neighbor and pulling his knees under his chin. Squee pulled his eyes from Nnys inquiring gaze and they drifted to the floor instead. He didn't want to tell him. His breathing quickened, sweat dripping down his back in not-too-long ago memory.

Birds sang their cheerful song outside. "I have to get to skool." Squee said suddenly, getting up. Nny watched him skeptically as the boy grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He stopped and turned, his hand on the front door knob. "Will I see you again?" He called to the man still on the floor. Silence was his answer. He sighed in hopelessness and set off to his government-regulated hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I really am not sure why I writing this; I just feel compelled to. Also, I am on hour 30 of no sleep so if this sucks let me know please, with the review thingie and what not. Oh and I do not own the charactors. I think I forgot to add that in the other chapter. Here we go!

Warning- there is some cursing in this. I used the terms from the comic so :p (the one where the girl is laughing at the pushed over squee and her eye pops out from being a sheer bitch. Yes. You have been warned.

Johnny tucked his head in his palms and laid his back against the mattress. Squee never did answer why he was trespassing in his home. Nny exhaled loudly, expelling the curiousity from his body. Not my problem, he reasoned with himself as he picked himself off the floor. Tho, long ago, there was a soft spot in his heart for the boy.

He realized he held the emotion 'Envy" for a lot of things. He envied for his beautiful callousness. He envied Squee for his naïve innocence. He cocked his head slightly wondering if Squee still maintained his terrifying innocence. Nny doubted it. It's been a while and people change as time goes on.

He shrugged and made his way back into the kitchen. If Squee had been staying here, why hadn't he cleaned up? There were layers upon layers of grime on every surface except for the bedroom. Shaking the confusion from his head, he grabbed the bleach and untwisted the cap. Almost immediately he was assaulted with the fumes invading his nostrils. He dropped the bottle, its innards soaking the floor, as he fell backwards into the sink. His lip curled in annoyance. This was going to be more work than what it was worth……

Meanwhile……

Todd wandered down the sidewalk, his eyes focused on the pavement below him, making sure the crack in the pavement didn't widen and swallow him into the Earth. His hands played with his backpack straps, his fingers trailing up and down the nylon.

"Hey Squee! Wait up!" A familiar voice behind him called. He twisted his neck to see his only buddy approaching him. Pepito was jogging, his skool bag bouncing erratically as he ran. Squee stopped and waited for his friend caught up. "Foo, amigo, we're gonna be late if you keep draggin' your feet. " Pepito turned to his usually quiet friend. Todd seemed distracted more than usual. Pepito resisted his urge to peek into his friends mind to see what was wrong. Todd always suffered from an abundance of night terror whenever he did that, leaving him more withdrawn and anxious.

Todd kept at a slow and steady pace, annoying the athletic Pepito. Todd noticed how Pepito had changed. His once grotesque looking comrade had matured, his pug face transformed into one of influential beauty, his stubby body had straightened and muscles ridged under his clothes. His knots of greasy hair had untangled and now flowed freely around his face, camouflaging his still small horns. Todd admired Pep's easy smile and abundant self-confidence. He made the days easier.

The towering form of the Hi Skool came into view, eliciting a groan from Todd. "Aw come on,amigo. We can skip if you wanna," Pepito tried to convince. Todd only shook his head. Last time he did that the Skool called his dad. His dad wasn't happy that night. But then again, he never was since Todd was returned home.

Todd squeezed his tiny body past the flood of children surrounding the school, bumping into a few.

"Hey, Faggot-butt! Trying to cop a feel?" Torque growled, his lumbering form suddenly very close to the timid Todd. Todd could swear Torque got bigger and more painful each day they had their little 'encountars'.

"N-nooo," Todd squeaked, confused.

"Yeah you did you faggot-butt. Trying to be all gay with me." Torque now chuckled, satisfied that his favorite prey was cowering embarrassed. A crowd of gawkers had now circled around them, ready for their daily 'beat the squee'. Todd squeaked again, his arms squeezing around his slight frame in an attempt of security.

"Look jerk. We don't have time for your crap. Now come on Todd." Pepito intervened, busting his way thru the idiots and snatching Todd's long-shirt sleeve. He dragged the frightened boy past Torque deliberately, showing the steroid deranged boy that he was not getting his hands on his friend today.

"Pepito, I…I think I am going to skip today. I don't feel too well." Todd gripped his stomach. His guts had been filled with dread and were performing painful somersaults. Pepito cocked his eyebrow, not digesting Todd's fib in the slightest.

"Come on then, " he sighed, wrapping an arm around his friends narrow shoulders. "I'll walk you home." They fought against the swarm once more, this time without instance. Todd wished Pepito was around more often. There was a strange aura around the anti-christ. One Todd knew and the other he revealed to the bulk of humanity. Todd was glad he had his own side of Pepito. His insides tickled at Pepitos touch. This was happening more and more often tho Todd did not fully understand why he felt so excited when Pepito laid a gentle hand on him.

Todd smiled a crooked smile at his pal, his sickly pale face suddenly flushed with colour. The two headed back towards Todds home, arms thrown over each other's torsos in carefree bliss.

Meanwhile…….

Sweat dripped off Johnny's face, the tan skin contorted in disgust at the filth the house was in. So many dried and crusted fluids spotted his floor. Why, oh Why hadn't Squee cleaned up if he was staying here. He snapped some latex gloves on and bent down to start scrubbing again. The shit wasn't coming off no matter how much bleach he used. He strapped on his old goggles and ran out door, throwing himself into his rusted hatch back. He cranked the engine on and tore down the street. He barely made it down the block when he spotted the duo. He plowed his car onto the sidewalk, grass and rocks flying in all directions as he blocked the two.

They gaped at him and the fresh demolished walkway. Pepito narrowed his eyes, sure he recognized the crazed man in front of them. The proverbial lightbulb dinged above his head. Rage filled the teen, his disguised tan blooming into his true red. His horns began to extend and wrap behind his ears, tangling his hair. He was bursting into his true form with anger and spite. "You! Where the hell have you been?!" Pepito roared.

Todd tried to back away slowly; fearful of Pepitos true form, but Nny had already yanked him into the car. The small boy could only catch a glimpse of the smoking amigo as Nny kicked the car into reverse and plummeted the car back towards home.

"what was that about?" He asked, stunned at what had just happened. One moment he was happy and with his best friend, the next he was yanked into a car with a man he hadn't seen in years.

"Why were you in my house?" Nny demanded again, his voice a chilled growl. It sent new shivers down Todds spine. He still wasn't sure how to answer. He pulled at the hem of his shirt again, wringing the fabric in his small hands.

"I..uh..I missed you." He muttered to his chest.

"So? Why would you stay? The house is repulsive and filled with a sickness. Why would you willingly stay there?" Johnny couldn't understand Squee-gee anymore. The child used to be terrified by germs and dust. Squee-gee is older now, Nny reminded himself. He didn't look much different with his large clothes and saucer sized eyes. He still had that near permanent look of sorrow around him.

"It's safe there…" Squee breathed, his face reddening at his admittance.

Johnny exhaled with a 'foo' and pulled into the driveway, saddened at the thought that his sickening house could hold peace for the still-abused Squee.

What's going on with Pepito?? And poor squee! What's going on? Even I don't know, well kind of but you'll find out when I do. Hopefully it wont suck as bad . and please review. I am actually very curious on what others think. Even if it's a simple 'you suck' I'll actually be very happy. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chocolate helps me write these obscenities. Send me cookies!!yes, and beside that…I do not own Johnny or Squee or pepito or any persons mentioned. The belong to Mr. Vasquez, and will never be mine.

Flames swirled around Pepitos feet as he ran down the street. How had that man escaped his family's clutches for so long? They had spies placed in every city, every back water town, yet somehow this one measly human had eluded them. Steam spewed from Pepitos nostrils, clouding his reddened sight. This human was going to pay; he was finally going to get the death he had desired for so long.

Meanwhile……

The car shrieked to a halt as Johnny thru it into gear. Squee eyed him cautiously, unsure of where to go. He didn't want to go home; his dad was still there and he had barley healed from last night. Todd squeezed his eyes together in an attempt to block out that memory, but it spilled forward anyway. His breath hitched as he traced over his ribs, the small bruised ribs that tried to protect his broken heart. They failed multiple times. Each time Dads wrath was evoked, with each punch Todd was reminded that his protector was no longer there.

Todd had tried to protect himself, but each effort was destroyed with worse punishment. He shielded Pepito from that aspect. He didn't want things to get worse, if that was even possible.

"Get out," Nny breathed, snapping Todd out of his memories. Todd looked around pleadingly at the man he no longer knew. "Can I just-" Todd started before he was cut off with a piercing glare.

"You will help me. Then you will go home. " Nny stepped out the car and motioned for the frozen boy to do the same. Todd nodded solemnly before stumbling from the car. It would buy him some time and hopefully give him some time to get reacquainted with his former neighbor.

Todd stumbled his way to the door, the earth under his feet still unlevel from the massive amounts of corpses beneath it. Johnny twisted the door open and held it for Squee, his body bouncing anxiously.

Johnny wanted desperately for Squee to go home. Just looking at the boy brought back an abundance of white fuzz, memories he knew he had but could not grasp. He remembered vaguely of what had inhabited the house while he was here, of the Doughboys and Reverend Meat. Of what he had done, the atrocities. But when he had left, it was like a wash swept over his rotted brain, erasing the worry and regret. As he traveled he had acquired a great apathy, the lack of empathy welcomed in his usually anxious being.

When he looked at Todd, the apathy seemed to chip away. It brought back each and every crime to the front of his brain and blinded him with ….with what he wasn't sure. But he felt apalogetic…he had never felt that way before, aside from the disaster that was Edgar.

Nny shivered in the doorway. The animosity leaked off the walls and soaked into his skin. For the life of him he could not understand the draw this place held in him.

Todd slid into the house, Nny following closely behind him. Nny shut the door softly and motioned the boy towards the scrubbies on the floor. Todd knelt down and grabbed one of the lesser grimey ones before setting on the boring task in front of him.

"Johnny….why did you leave?" Squee asked timidly. He didn't want to pry but he wanted to know so badly.

Nny stiffened slightly before scrubbing the floor with more brutality. "I don't know," he mumbled, wearing a pattern in the wood grain below him.

Squee nodded, still confused but unwilling to upset his former friend. When he was a child he had been terrified of this man. But after his life in the hospital he came to appreciate all the violent acts Nny had done for him. Nny was well-meaning, just insane is all. He seemed much healthier now. This made Squee smile a little grin and scrubbed with a happy tune in his heart. He began to hum absent-mindedly, his scrubbie peeling away dirty memories from the floor.

A fist pounded on the front door, the very sound of it radiating anger. Squee scuttled backwards into the wall, knocking over the bleach bucket on his way. Suds crept across the floor and flooded the place with the horrible anesthetic smell. It reminded Squee of the hospital, waves of anguish befalling his childish face. He tucked his head in his hands in an effort to block his emotions from Nny.

Johnny snapped his head up and glared at the door, trying to ignore the frightened Squee. He popped up, his body straight and dangerous as he edged to the sound. His eyes narrowed in frustration, his hand on the door knob.

He was blown backwards as the wooden slab exploded into toothpicks. The unused hinges creaked solemnly as Pepito stepped from the passageway. Squee looked up from his hands in awe of the sight before him.

Pepito was in his true demon form. Fire licked around his ankles, his curled horns still tangled in his long hair. His body reeked of hatred. He was still beautiful, Todd thought, perplexed.

Johnny picked himself off the floor and advance towards the boy. They locked eyes and immediately had an intense hatred for the other. "What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell are you? What happened to my door?!" Nny screamed at the boy.

"You had escaped for too long. You were not supposed to be gone for that long. But somehow, #47, you blipped off our tracking and never came back!" Pepito yelled back, his thick hands clenched into fists at his sides. He trembled, the house answering with a mysterious wind howling thru the eaves.

Clouds rolled outside, darkening the home. The two continued to glare at each other, Todd's squee's and the mysterious wind the only sounds in the house. Pepito turned his chin upwards in arrogance as a dark shadow appeared on the wall behind Johnny. The shadow thickened, forming a more precise shape, until a full outline was recognized. Todd gasped as Senior Diablo emerged from the wall, his robes wrapping around his delicate body as he stepped down from the baseboards.

"Ah, Johnny C. I have missed you greatly." Diablo cooed, dragging a pointed finger down Johnny's sharp cheek.

Yes, I tend to drag things out. ^.^'' Plot shall emerge at some point. Hopefully soon….and thank you for the reviews. They make me happi-tastic and motivate me more.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm not sure why my dividers aren't working so I'm going to have to use obnixous spacing to separate my notes from the dribble I like to call a story. On with the really drawn out plot!

Nny shrank away from Diablos touch, his flesh crawling with disgust. The Senor did not seem to take notice as his grin widened, delight dancing in his hollow sockets. Pepito unlocked his eyes from Nny and turned to Todd instead. He hadn't meant to scare him. He sighed at his lack of control around his constantly nervous amigo. He tried to smile an apology as he neared Todd to show him he was no longer a danger. As he knelt down to be face-to-face with him, his heart sank as the boy merely huddled protectively behind his arms.

"What do you want? I'm not your meat puppet anymore, Mr. Devil," Johnny spat, staggering backwards from the deity. This can't be happening, his molecules screamed in anguish as he tried to put more distance between him and Diablo. "No! No No NO!" he began to scream childishly, his fist clenching the only bits of hair that still grew.

Diablos glided towards the unstable creation gracefully, his ethereal black robes blanketing the room in darkness. "Be still, Johnny," he stated sternly, getting fed up with Nnys noise.

"No! I thought I was done with you! With your stupid world and all! Can't I just be, you know, normal for a fucking change?" Nny started to pout, his angst lowering to a light sadness. He inwardly retched at his rage, angst, everything he had just displayed that he thought he had destroyed. He moped past the crouched Pepito and sat with his back against the wall next to Todd. He felt the teen quivering and sniffed. Damnit.

"No, Johnny C. . Lets get this thru your broken skull first. You are never 'done' and you were never 'normal' to begin with. Now, what I'm dying to know is how you avoided us for so long. Tell me mad man, how did you escape the devil himself?"

Diablos words only met silence as Johnny, his head tucked on his knees, ignored him. The devil was nearing his patience but his sons' was already well spent. Grabbing Nny's collar Pepito jerked the thin man off the floor and slammed him up against the wall with a sick thud. Pepito ground his arm against the man's throat, pressing him harder and harder into the wall. Johnny tried to wriggle underneath the boy but Pepito only tightened his grip on the man.

"How did you escape? " Pepito forced out, his eyes darting between his prey and his friend. Todd watched in unmasked horror as his friends struggled against each other. He wanted to run somewhere safe, somewhere peaceful. But there never was such an existence. Diablo patted Pepitos shoulder and the demonic duo exchanged an understanding. Pepito released Nny; Diablo catching the winded man as he tried to fall onto the floor again.

Pepito tiptoed towards Todd, the choked gasps getting louder in his guilt-ridden ears. He tried to lower himself into a squat beside his friend only to be greeted with a small squee. Instead he hovered above his dear amigo, trailing his fingers thru the boys' short hair. Pepito closed his eyes and channeled a small amount of manipulative energy into the other. Todd's eyes began to glaze, foggy ghosts peeking behind his brown irises. His mouth slackened into a numb grin as his slumped over into sleep.

With Todd sheltered in dreamland, he would be able to punish #47 better. After laying Todd into a more comfortable position, he spun back towards his father and Johnny.

Johnnys eyes were glassy. He appeared defeated but Pepito kept his shields up regardless. The man was dangerous, even for his father's terms. Number #47, a.k.a Johnny C. was one of the waste locks with the highest amount of kills and the lowest amount of suspiciousness. With every crime, he had escaped leaving behind no evidence or living witnesses, aside from that one incident that created that pitiful Jimmy.

"I just want to be normal. I don't even know what you mean by 'escaped'. I had cocooned myself in their blood and it was never enough. Will it ever be enough for you Mr. Satan? Is that my entire existence?! To kill and to never enjoy this twisted soul that was installed in me? Well, fuck you Mr. Satan. I don't want to answer your questions that even I don't know the answer to. I just want to be empty."

Johnny was monotone; his vacant expression meant nothing to Diablo. "You may say that Johnny, but your former roommates say otherwise." Diablo snapped his boney fingers and in a cloud of sulfur two small demons sprouted from the floor boards.

The mini-demons were squat and chubby, with peg-like limbs. Spirals rimmed one's eyes while the others had arrows lining around his. Atop their small noggins were tattered chef hats. Nny shrank against the wall, the recognition of his former tormentors thudding in his veins.

"You put up a good fight Nny. You managed to destroy our earthly bodies before you fled but even after us and your descent to Hell, you continued on without us. You cannot blame your madness on us or Reverend Meat. Face it Johnny, you loved what you did. Every scream, every plea, you relished in the pain you caused them. And you've come back for more I see." The demon with spiral eyes spoke eloquently, lacking his former brutality.

"No,no ,no," Nny muttered again, his mantra trying to block out the words he could no longer hear. He didn't want to go back, he had come so far. His brain rippled forward memories, his blackboard brain filling with scribbles that had been erased. Involuntary tears leaked from his eyes as he witnessed bodiless limbs, the damned gore-covered paintbrushes, organs littering his catacombs.

Diablo and son took his shaking hands and lifted him up off the floor. They guided him past the sleeping child, the two small demons trailing behind them. They stopped at a heavily chained door and turned to each other.

"This has been your destiny Johnny C. Please do not fight it or-" Diablo snapped his fingers again. Immediately the room was filled with cheerleaders, their morbidly skinny bodies pivoting and jumping bumping into the now terrified man. Thousands of blue eyes smiled back at him. Johnny screamed and screamed but was drowned out by their chants of "Go team! We're numbah one! YAY!"

Diablo snapped his fingers and the cheerleaders dissipated into poufs of smoke.

"You sir, are truly evil." Johnny sniveled, his body still shaking from the obscenities. Diablo merely smiled and retorted "Yes, I truly am the best for this job, If I may say so myself."

"However Johnny. Granted you are a Waste Lock of the highest degree, you are not to harm Todd. Is that understood?" Pepito demanded, pulling Johnny closer to him by the front of his shirt. Johnny was taken aback the request. "I have never harmed him, nor ever intended to. Squee-gee is an innocent, a rarity in this vile world you have helped create."

Diablo trailed his fingers down the chains, the locks popping and falling to the floor. As the chains fell, Diablo spoke. "You are here to protect him. Yes, even our most evil of creatures have at least one endearing quality. This helps us balance out your sins to your inner human soul. Keep him safe, Johnny." The last chain unraveled and fell, leaving the door exposed. Diablo twisted the knob and pushed to door open. The pungent scent of thousands of rotting corpses wafted out with strength most vengeful, bringing Johnny to his knees.

"Welcome home." Diablo smiled as he melted into the floorboards.

Yep. I hadn't really anticipated going in this direction but meh. My brain creates this, not i. does Johnny really want to kill? Will his human-based will power ride this out? How does Squee fit into all this? When I find out, you will too! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own. Why is there such a problem with my spacers?? I shall use p's instead. Yes, everyone enjoys p's. Commence the brain vomit!

:P

Pepito stared at the fallen man at his feet. Johnny should be grateful to still be at service of The Dark Lord. He sniffed awkwardly before tapping Johnnys shoulder.

"Get up. You will receive no pity from me. There is much work that has fallen behind because of your selfish little vacation." Pepito spoke, his words slick with his anger. Johnnys neck seemed to unhinge as it cracked over to face the Anti-Christ.

"Please leave. Take him with you. I would prefer to be alone now." Nny said quietly.

Pepito huffed slightly before stepping over to Todd. He ran his fingers over the slumberous child, careful to nudge Todd out of DreamLand instead of ripping him out. Pepito always tried to be gentle with him, after his father showed him Todds life path. Pep knew things were bad now and they were only going to get worse.

Todd stirred, giving little kitty yawns before his eyes opened. He looked up at Pepito, groggy and confused.

"Is Nny okay?" He asked, still laced with sleep. Pepito glared at the still kneeling creature then nodded politely back to Todd. "Yeah, he's fine. He needs his space now. Let's go." Peptio offered his hand to Todd, pulling him off the floor. Todd glanced over to Nny. His face fell at Nny's neutral stance.

Why can't he just be normal, Todd thought. He remembered long ago atop Pep's roof when he was lamenting the loss of his protector. Pepito had tried to explain that Johnny was not meant to be normal, that he was part of the natural order of death and malice. Todd didn't understand. He figured he never would.

"Let's go," Pepito whispered, tugging on Todds sleeve. Todd sighed and nodded. He would rather stay. Try and comfort the dejected man. The man he had missed for so long.

The two teens exited the shack, leaving the broken man on the floor alone. Just like he wanted.

"Do you want to go to my house? Mom's making tacos, "Pepito bribed, rocking back and forth on his feet. Todds fathers aura was thick in the air, the anger of it pricking Pepitos skin. Please don't go home, he prayed.

"Sure, why not. " Todd moped. Pepito swung his arm around his pal before leading them home. He cherished every time he held Todd close. His small amigo tried to smile at him but the sadness behind his eyes only allowed a weak grin. His heart is still in the house, Pep moaned. Damn it, just can't win today. Pepito shrugged and lead the way home.

Meanwhile…….

Johnny did not hear them leave. He didn't even know if they was still there. His senses were clogged with visions of blood. Oh the disgusting blood and the violated corpses and the organs! All of them! Angry voices screamed, shrieked, pleaded, threatened…..Get them out.

"I want to get you out! Stop it! Just stop it!" Johnny yelled back to the empty house.

He collapsed on his side, electricity jolting thru his blood, tearing thru him mercilessly. If he could cry, he would in this agony. His memories had all retuned. Every single fucking one of them.

Then, it stopped. Johnny jerked, frightened of the deafening silence now. "Hello?" he called softly. The cold sound of insects welcomed him. He buried his head in his arms, trying to make sense of everything.

This is stupid, he realized. Fuck Diablo and his spawn. I'm gonna go get a cherry free-zee . And with that decided he left the house. I should probably get a new door, he wondered absentmindedly.

The distant stars above him teased their freedom as he wandered down the neighborhood. He watched their careless twinkle, his ears enjoying the sounds of the night. He slipped into the 24/7 past a group of greasy thugs. They sneered menacingly but Johnny did not see this. He had his love captured in a cup. With his free-zee hugged tightly to his chest, he tossed his money at the clerk and left.

"where d'ya think yer going, freek?" One of the thugs jeered. Johnny stepped back, confused. The thick man advanced, moving closer towards Nny. Johnny hugged his free-zee closer to him. "I just want to go home," he said, wanting nothing more than for the man to explode. "Nah, I don't think so…How about yer money?I know you got some, you queer lookin freek," the man mocked. Nny's back pressed against the stores brick wall as the pack surrounded him. The collective bunch had a nauseating aroma of self-importance and malt liquor.

"I just want to go home!" Johnny screamed, his face green with sickness. "It's not that easy fag." One on his right cursed. Then Johnnys vision faded to black.

Meanwhile…..

"Todd, it's your turn!" Pepito whined. They had drug out an old board game and it was now Todd's turn to guess the monkey. Todd's attention kept lapsing in and out and it was driving Pepito crazy. Nothing he could do today could drag Todd out of his stupor. He had barely eaten any dinner, worrying everyone else at the table. Todd kept protesting he was fine, his stomach was just feeling funny. Pepito knew it was a lie but swallowed it for Todd's sake.

"You can stay over you know. Mom won't mind." Pepito quipped, placing a kind hand on Todds. He was shocked when Todd flinched and could not hide his surprise. "Todd, please. What's wrong? C'mon we've been buds forever. You should be able to tell me anything by now." Pepito tried to coax. He scooted closer to Todd. The boy was filled with a terrible melancholy Pepito knew he could not erase.

"I'm sorry," Todd apologized. His head hung lower as he heaved a huge sigh. "I might as well just go home. I just don't feel well. Tomorrow maybe?" He offered. Pepito beamed."I'll tell mom to put up an extra setting." Todd stood to leave but Pepito grabbed his shirt. "Want me to walk you home?"

Todd nodded, still not wanting to be alone. But he didn't want to be with Pepito right now. He wanted to be with Johnny……

The two grabbed their coats and strolled thru the cool night air. Soon enough, the two were in front of Todds home. Shadows made by the porch light danced across Pepitos chiseled features. Todd cocked his head in scattered thought, his whole body fearful to go in. He didn't even see Pepito leaning in until he felt soft lips on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, "Pepito smirked before dissipating into a poof of fire and smoke. Todd stood frozen, his hand on the door knob. Pepito had kissed him? Todd shook his head vigorously. No, he must've imagined it. He shrugged and tip-toed his way into the house. His ears perked up for any noise, tho he knew his father would snake out of the darkness at any time. His tiny heart thudded in agonizing suspense as he climbed the stairs. Almost there, he delighted. He reached his room and exhaled a sigh of relief. Opening the door slowly to prevent any noise, he grinned in small satisfaction that he had hid from his father.

His smile vanished immediately as he saw the tall thin figure sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry…." He said automatically, never sure why he was sorry. Sometimes he was sorry for being returned, sometimes it was the guilt he held for his mother. Most of the time he was sorry for his existence. The figure stood and advanced at an alarming rate.

"Skool said you skipped again. You stupid fucking-" His father raised to strike. Todds arms flew around his head to protect him, sobs caught in his throat. The fists landed, toppling over the small boy. Todd landed with a hard thud. "I'm sorry….I'm Sorry!" he screamed. "Why don't you die?! Why didn't you die?!" his father shrieked as he continued his unadulterated assault on his son. Todd gave up his struggle and welcomed every punch his father had for him.

If it will make you happy, please kill me, Todd thought. Blood and bile filled his mouth and he flinched as each blow landed. Streaks of pain ran along his limbs but he blocked them out. Please just end this. He closed his eyes as black engulfed him.

Meanwhile…….

Pepito shook with rage as he watched the bone-rimmed screen. He was in his father's office with the Mirror of Souls before him. The violent scene that played sickened Pepito. He pushed down his anger as he twisted up energy and transferred it to the child. He watched as the body went limp and the father slowed in his anger.

"It's only going to get worse for him, son. Between the two of you, it will not make any difference." Senor Diablo placed a sympathetic hand on his sons quivering shoulder.

"I know, father. I know…"

Hi! I'm really thankful for your reviews. Sorry if my A/n's ever sound cranky, I'm really not. I'm kindof getting in the groove. So, now I'm curious too. Is nny really gonna kill those fuckers? How can squees life get any worse?? Stay tuned!

Oh, before I forget…I've put this on a schedule. Hopefully, every Thursday I'll update. If not, then you can flog me with noodles.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess who's filled with insta-udon and menthol? If you guessed me, you are correct. ON with the show (hopefully it'll have some remnants of a story).

:P

:P

The Earth spun regardless. Tied to its axis, it flung around its destined orbit, oblivious to the drama its parasites were capable of.

Johnny could not see. Black spots clotted his vision and ripped thru his blood. He could hear shouting, tho he was unsure if it were his or his memories or the squish-ee murderers. No, he only heard an animalistic howling; the very sounds of madness whirling thru his skull and ricocheting off the rims. Heard only horrifying sounds and felt the very familiar stickiness between his fingers.

He cringed at his movements, tried to fight against them with rigid determination. But someone, something, was controlling him. The unearthly tugs on his flicking wrists countered every ounce of fight he possessed. Damn you, Diablo…

His vision popped on suddenly, as if he was hidden in a dark room and someone had thrown the switch. He was home, panting in exhaustion, stooped over a very dead corpse. He wasn't sure which catacomb he had stumbled down. Red mist clung to the air and dust around him. He looked to his right arm. Clutched in his trembling fist were a series of steel hooks. He vaguely recognized them as Jimmys, that poor demented excuse for a carbon being. He released them, the metallic jangle rebounding against the concrete walls.

The corpse was mangled beyond comprehension, the torso eviscerated and soaking in unidentifiable body fluids. Johnny wanted to hold back disgust but could not muster any. He knelt down beside the corpse, his dark eyes empty in understanding. He swirled his fingers in the blood and strange ooze, creating foreign symbols into the dirty floor.

I want to paint, he thought absentmindedly.

Meanwhile…….

Pepito did not sleep that night. He could only lie in bed, his hands tucked behind his head, as he replayed Todds tragedy over and over again. Every time it happened he watched, filled with agonizing hatred and sadness. He was forbidden from anything drastic, such as killing Todd's dad or even injuring him. His father had taken away his destructive powers after the 2nd grade massacre and only allowed him the benign gift of 'healing' and minor manipulation. He had never felt so useless against the evils of the world, especially the one he cared about.

He wasn't sure when exactly he started having feelings for him numero uno amigo. Somewhere between defending the child from weirdos and terrorizing him with the undead, Pepito grew to admire his friend. The admiration soon turned into a sort of love as they grew older and hormones began to spiral thru their bodies. He knew Todd would brush away any hint of admitting that someone actually cared about him, but he persisted regardless. One day, Todd would realize he was capable of the love and affection that he was worth.

The sun began to spill into his room, creeping beyond the slated venetian blinds. Pepito rolled out of bed, still clad in the clothes he wore last night. He didn't feel motivated to change. He couldn't face his father, not after they had fought over Todds life path. Pepito knew deep down it was dangerous to change the pre-destined but still wanted to deny it. He hoped father didn't try and separate them again. He had done that once before, manipulating the father to abandon his son at that ungodly institution.

Let the old man try, Pepito swore as he poofed to Todd's house.

Meanwhile…..

Todd felt pain. Numb, tingling, pulsing pain. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. He rolled over, biting back the scream he wanted to unleash. His blood had crusted into the carpet beneath him, he realized as he attempted to peel himself up. He rocked slightly while taking in his ripped clothes and multiple wounds. His legs were covered in newer purple bruises that layered sickly over older faded blue ones. His arms were wound in an assortment of nasty black scabs intermingled with fresher streaks that still dripped crimson.

He tugged his torn shirt closer to him as he rocked. He should've died. Why hadn't he died long ago? His existence was useless. Please just let me die next time, he lamented as he rocked harder. Ragged breaths were dragged out of his blood encased lips as tears he did not feel splattered down his face. He felt movement behind him, though he really did not care. He jumped out of habit but returned to his swaying.

His skin cringed at the touch of a gentle hand on his shoulder. Confused, he stopped his swaying and twisted his neck to see. He faced a sympathetic Pepito and his stomach sank into the depths of his innards. He implored Pepito wordlessly, filled with guilt and weakness. He had kept his abuse a secret for so long. Now that Pepito knew, with his temper and his father. Scenerios played in his overly imaginative head and he buckled. New sobs found their way in his throat but they were soon smothered.

Pepito wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, encompassing him in a protective field. Todd's silent tears created tiny pools on his shirt. "Shhhhh…." He tried to calm him, rocking him comfortingly. Todd laid his head against Pepitos thudding human heart and listened calmly to the beats. He relaxed against his friend and closed his eyes, leaning in to Pepito. Pepito held him tighter, trying to merge any sort of healing energy into Todd. Pepito lifted Todd up slightly, his eyes taking in the broken childs scars.

Pepito ran his thumb over Todds busted lips, the blood vanishing as he moved. He trailed his fingers with care and precision along the bruises and dried blood filling Todds pitiful face. They disappeared back into his pale skin. Pepito grinned a large satisfied grin and pulled Todd back into his embrace.

Todd stared at his friend dumbly. His body no longer ached, his breathing had steadied. He didn't want to leave Pepito's arms. This world was too harsh and filled with hatred. Is this what Johnny had felt before he went insane? Had he no one to comfort him and offer him any hope? Todd felt pangs of guilt again. Johnny had been upset yesterday.

Thin figments ghosted in his brain about what had happened yesterday in Johnny's home. There had been yelling and Diablo, then sleep. He would have to check in on his old friend today. But now there was peace.

Pepito clung to his comrade. Todd could not hear his heart breaking into tiny pieces. And it was for the better that way.

Meanwhile……

Johnny worked frantically at the stretched canvas. He had found it along with several snapped brushes in one of his many closets'. The colours were not right until time passed, after the vile liquids had dried and stuck to the fabric. He chuckled maniacally as he dug his brush into the busted skull, searching for more clear mucus. He leveled the brush with his intended strike, thickly coating the grotesque painting. He dropped the skull and brush. Stepped back to survey the mess he had created.

It was beautiful, the torment of his creation. And he calmed, thankful some of his soul was still alive in the midst of the terror of what he could not control.

:P

Yes. Somewhat filler, but not entirely so. Just a little peek into their brains once again. So, Johnny is painting again, but not his usual schtick. Teehee. And yes, some pepsquee. Nextime, I'm prepared to unleash fire and brimstone(quite literally) so stay with me here, kay?


	7. Chapter 7

I know everyone saw this coming. If not, really? REALLY?

:p

:P

The earth continued to fling itself on its orbit, spiraling on its invisible tug across the cosmos. For time continued, regardless of its inhabitants. For time would continue.

Pepito glared out the window, cringing as his mental clock ticked in anticipation. The fire orb rose higher in the sky, causing the ticks to grow louder and louder. He pulled Todd closer to him. He did not want to let go. The two hearts beat as one though one was slowly busting into dust. Todd glanced up at the strange friend. He was acting peculiar. Todd waved his hand in front of Pepitos distracted gaze.

Pepito shook his head and looked quizzically at Todd. "Let's go to Johnny's. I'm worried about him," Todd said softly as he eased out of Pepitos arms. Pepito tilted his head as he tugged Todd closer by his torn collar. He slipped his arms around Todd again, fully enjoying the last moments he would have embracing the boy he had grown so close to. "I do love you, ya know," he whispered in Todds ear before he let go.

Todd reddened as he buried his head in his chest. Pepito told beautiful lies. Todd refused to believe him. He was not worthy of anything like love. Pepito absorbed Todds waves of embarrassment and tried to twist them away. Shit, he cursed to himself as he realized his powers were not to be installed just yet. Curse you, old man.

"Let's go then," Pepito decided, standing up and pulling Todd up with him. "You should change first," Pepito mentioned, pinching Todds rags between two fingers. Todd looked down and blushed again. He had almost forgotten about last night. Pepito had brought him solace, even more comforting than Johnnys shack had. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Cool air stung his scrapes as he scavenged thru the wreckage of his room for another one.

Peptio traced his finger over the red and black streaks lining Todds back. Heat followed; Todd grimaced quietly but allowed Pepito to continue with his touches. The wounds melted back into the pale skin, leaving them unblemished. Pepito grinned at his handiwork as he laid butterfly kisses along Todds spine. Todd shivered and turned around quickly, confused at Pepitos caresses. "What are you doing?" he asked solemnly. Pepito was being extra strange today.

"Making sure you never forget that I do in fact love you Todd." Pepito said as he slid his hands over Todds healed back. Todd found that Pepito was drawing him closer and closer and that he did not want to escape. He sighed as Pepitos lips found his and did not let go. On the contrary, Todd pulled his closer.

His heart dripped with sadness. This was another dream, far worse than his usually night terrors. Yet it was so realistic. He listened to the birds outside, random cars buzzing in the street. And Pepito kissing him.

Pepito pulled away, his arms still around Todds back. "Please, don't forget that." Pepito whispered as he laid his head in Todds quivering shoulder. Todd didn't know what to think. "Pepito, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? Is it because of yesterday at Johnny's?" Todd trembled out. What the hell is going on, he racked his brain for any conclusion but came up empty.

Pepito wandered over to Todds window and turned his head to the sky. The ticks were now deafening. "Please get dressed Todd. We have to see Johnny," he scowled at the sun. Giving up on understanding his amigo, he resumed searching his floor for a shirt again. After trial and error with the sniff test, satisfied, he tugged on one of his many long sleeved striped shirts. "Don't worry about the pants. We don't have time." Pepito said, grabbing Todds hand and leading him out the door.

Pepito stumbled down the stairs, careful of the shadow mans faint aura in the house. He crept out the door, Todd numbly in tow. "Pepito! Please, what is going on?" Todd stopped in the middle of the street. "There's not much time….." Pepito answered shortly, tugging Todd to the other side. Todd could only follow.

Pepito walked in, the door still absent from its hinges. "Johnny! Nny!" He called. Frantic scrambling rustled in the walls, the sound of a thousand disembodied insect feet. "Satans spawn……" a spiteful growl rumbled hatefully from the kitchen. Pepito steadied his feet in the worn wood floor as he prepared for any attack. "Johnny!" Todd shouted, overjoyed, as he rushed over to his old protector. Johnny, still splattered with last nights' rendezvous, lounged against the curved kitchen breezeway. Todd wanted to hug him, but thought twice on it.

"Are you okay, Johnny? Yesterday wasn't a good day, and I wanted to say bye but Pito said you wanted to be alone and you look like you're feeling better today-" Todd rambled, trying to find the right words. Johnny continued to glare at Pepito, who in return rolled his eyes. "Todd, me and Nny need to be alone right now." Pepito muttered, annoyed. Johnny would always hold Todds affection and Pepito was coming to terms with this. It is better that way, he tried to reason. Now he won't fully hate you….

"Why? I don't wanna talk with you, spawn. And we have nothing to talk about. You and your father have won your stupid little game for my brains." Nny spat. He did not want to see Pepito or Diablo ever again. He had done there bidding and would probably continue until they blessed him with death.

"Todd, Johnny and I have to talk. Please go to his room or watch some t.v." Pepito ordered coldly. He wasn't in the mood to put up with any of Nny's bullshit today. Todd looked at Johnny for approval, but the man continued his death stare at Pepito. Solemnly, he nodded and trudged away to the living room.

Pepito waited till he heard the t.v. click on and fill the house with its obnoxious noise. He closed in on Nny quickly, not giving the man any time to even think about moving. He caged Nny in his arms and pressed the man into the wall. "I don't want Todd to hear this. Do not make me make a scene, scum," Pepito threatened, his breath puffing out hot steam. His horns started to curl out in his anger. "What the fuck do you want from me now?" Johnny limped, exhausted from his anger. From his years of being emotionless, returning to the routine of angst had started to take a toll on his withering bones. "Todds birthday is in an hour." Pepito lamented softly. "Well that's good. See, when humans get older—"

"No, you idiot, it is not good. Todd is going to be a Flusher, like you. His first kill is scheduled for tonight. I need you to teach him, be his mentor, so to speak." Pepito explained.

Johnny refilled with every emotion he had taught himself to hate. Rage, sorrow, denial…..no. What the hell was Diablo thinking, making Todd a Flusher?! "No! No, I'm not gonna teach him! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you that sick? He's your _friend_, for fucks sake. You sick, little bastard-"Johnny lunged to wrap his fingers around Pepitos throat but the demon child slipped out of the way.

"Shut up! I don't want him to know right now!" Pepito hissed. "Know what?" Todd asked, trembling in the doorway. They exchanged looks, Pepitos of fear and Johnnys of disgust and smugness. The two stopped their rage and turned towards Todd. "Todd, go back in the living room," Pepito tried to smile reassuringly. "No, Squee, stay here. Pepito has a little something he forgot to tell ya this morning." Johnny fumed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Todd started to shake. He wanted answers, even tho they were apparently not happy ones like he had hoped for. "Pito, please. I want to know what's going on." He whimpered, his black eyes growing round in concern. Pepito, defeated, stepped over to Todd and took his hands. Laced their fingers lovingly and led him back into the living room. "Sit down," he motioned to the musty couch. Todd sat, his palms dripping with anxious sweat and Pepitos heat. Something surged thru him, gentle electric pulsed thru him, tingling up his arm and coursing into his blood. His round eyes drooped and he slumped back onto the couch.

"That's cheating! You can't put him back to sleep! He has a right to know!" Johnny yelled, stomping over to the now slumbering child. Pepito, dazed, stared up at the outraged man. He hadn't expected his powers to be returned this quickly but if he was right and his father was watching then drastic measures were at hand. Johnny was not going to accept his responsibilities quietly.

Pepito flung himself off the couch and planted his feet in front of Nny. "Will you teach him?" he asked calmly. "No." Johnny sneered, steadying himself out of instinct. Pepito cocked his head to the side and snapped his fingers.

The ground under the house shimmered, dust falling off the rafters in sheets. "What the hell are you doing?" Johnny screamed as he tented his arms over his head protectively. "Taking you to hell again." Pepito said coldly. The dirt around the shack began to whirlpool, sucking the structure into the Earth. And it fell, fell, fell until flames started to lick around the windows. The house landed with a dangerous thud.

"You have to teach him. I will not allow you to live otherwise. Either, he lives to be a Flusher or he dies and is sent to that potato king in the sky as an innocent. Do you understand this?" Pepito tried to explain as calmly as he could but unshed tears were thickening in his throat. He sniffed and avoided Nny's inquiring glance.

Nny lowered himself to the floor. "Why did you tell me not to hurt him then? If you're so protective of him, why are you doing this to him? Can't you bend the rules and let him live? What kind of friend are you?" Johnny asked, his sanity pressing to the front of his brain

."I am a better friend than you are! You abandoned him for 10 years so don't you dare tell me I'm not a good friend." Pepito argued back, his face bursting into a magnificent shade of magenta.

"Oh, no, you just want to watch him drift into a malignant madness that eats away any bit of happiness that he deserves. Is that what a good friend does? Watch their buddy deteriorate into a mindless slaughter-puppet. You are more manipulative than I took you for." Johnny noted monotonously as he stared at the slumbering child. It wasn't right. Squee deserved something more than this.

"You are meant to save guard against anything he might mess up on. Todd is rather timid still. He needs someone to be with him once we assign his demons. Please Johnny. I only trust this task with you." Pepito started to plead. He didn't want Todd to die and rot in heaven.

Johnny could not stop staring at poor innocent Todd. Todd, the small boy who was to be the same monster creation as himself. Sickness washed over him. He couldn't drag his Squee down to the same level as him.

"He dies if I refuse?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. His father is set to kill him unless Squee kills him first. Without you, he won't. Please, teach him." Pepito said, his pent up tears finally escaping and trailing down his face.

:P

:P

I was planning on slaughtering everyone and ending this. So, what will Johnny choose? I updated early, I know…..Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

It's probably gonna show that I am pretty cranky. I am very tired as well….

:p

:p

"So that's that then?" Pepito questioned solemnly.

"Yeah." Whispered the shadow man stooped before him. The fires from hell danced in the window, casting an eerie glow in the gloomy abode. Pepito sighed and began to curve his arms around the energy mass he had created. He shot it into the ceiling. The mass spread across the ceiling, its power spider- webbing the eaves. The house once again shook and began to rocket to the Earths crust.

"So that's it then…." Pepito muttered to nothing in particular.

Fast Forward 30 minutes…..

Todds eyes fluttered, the stubby lashes crusted in sleep. Pepito stared down at him, a very discerning look indented in his face. "Wake up." He ordered softly. Todd stretched, raising his electric buzzing arms above him. White fuzz slipped between his synapses as he smacked his lips groggily. He felt like he'd slept forever as he attempted to bend the muscles in his numb legs.

"What happened? Why do I keep falling asleep Pepito? What with the secrets and the kisses and the lies-" Todd sputtered, pushing himself off the hard couch.

"I've never lied to you. " Pepito cut him off. The ticking in his head had dulled but remained strong.

"But you're keeping something from me." Todd pouted. His lower lip jutted out childishly. It took all of Pepito's self control not to capture it with his own.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Look, I'll talk to you later, okay amigo?" Pepito told the dusty floor before he poofed away in his usual smoke.

Todd filled with anger. Endless questions raced thru his childish noggin as his stomach bubbled in a quick building rage. He had always felt nothing but quiet admiration and endearment from his friend but no longer knew what their relationship was. His tiny hands curled into little fists and trembled at his sides.

"Hey, Squee gee? How about you stay with me a couple of nights?" Johnny grumbled unhappily from the other room.

Todd cocked his head, confused at the words he thought he heard. Nny was asking him to stay?

"Do what now?" Todd questioned as he stumbled into the main room.

"Stay with me, Squee." Johnny repeated, the words dripping from him laced with conflicting malice.

Question marks danced around Todds head as he stared at the crooked man leaned against the wall. He didn't want to ask any more questions. He was tired of asking and receiving nothing in return.

"Sure. Why not…." Todd said emptily. He had grown immune to the killings, the endless amounts of blood and bodies from his younger years. In a startling realization of morbidity, Todd had missed it over the years. It had told him his protector was there. Sick, but there. He was unwanted at home, and even tho the man was slipping back to his ill ways, Todd would always find comfort in his formally 'scary neighbor man'.

Johnny shook slightly before his legs broke into a run for the bathroom. Todd melted into stoicism as he listened to Nny vomiting violently. He didn't feel like himself since he had woken. He didn't feel scared or concerned. He felt very empty and sad.

Johnny's stomach had emptied every sugar bit and now retched pure acid. His unusual rebellious mantra of No's skirted in between heaves. He laid his head against the porcelain bowl, it's cold exterior calming his sweat coated forehead.

"I'm gonna need some clothes, I guess…." Todd said loudly to the sick man on the other side of several walls. Unsteady movements rattled against the walls as Johnny attempted to stand on his twitching stick legs. He flushed sub consciously, turning to the busted vanity.

"I'll go with you," he grunted back as he twisted the corroded faucet knobs. Splashed cold water against his face, inhaled shallowly to settle his aggressive stomach.

Nny slung open the door and stomped over to Todd. "Lets' go then." He glared moodily at Todd.

"Not now. My dad's still home. I was just sayin' for later." Todd shrank back, looping his arms in front of his chest defensively. His heart thudded in sheer terror of the thought of his dad. A tiny laugh glinted in the darkest regions of his head. _You_ _can be around a murderer but not your own father? That's pretty fucked up, kid._

"No it's not." Todd answered, startled. "What?" Johnny asked, his brow furrowing confused. Todd scanned the dark room, his eyes narrow as he searched for what he did not know. "Nothing. Lets go." He muttered as he gave up. Nothing said anything; it was the delirium that flooded off the walls..

The grumpy duo slipped out the house silently, neither wanting to say anything. Chills crawled across Todd as he crossed across the asphalt to his soon to be ex-home. The car was there, damnit, he cursed as he tried to tip toe up the porch. He entered slowly, the solemn shadow trailing behind him closely.

The ink-like man snaked before him, from where he had come from neither knew. "Skipping again, you ungrateful little fucker? And you've brought a faggot with you, I see…." The 'dad' milked pseudo-sweetly.

"I…..I'm…L-leaving…" Todd sputtered, his heart beating a dangerous steady beat. Sadness had wiped him free of care; his new found stoicism wished him death. He was still afraid somehow. This man had beaten him for years; hatred ebbed into his paper-like skin in crimson scars to serve as reminders of his crime of being birthed.

"Leaving? Good. Go be a scab somewhere else." The 'dad' spun around and oozed into another room silently.

The callousness of it stung Todd. Worse than the beatings, worse than the physical pain, the pangs of being unwanted flitted across him. Tears built into his eyes as he found his voice buried in hurt. "Why was I born, Dad? If you hate me so bad, why was I born?" He struggled out.

The man stopped and turned towards the quivering boy. He lunged, yanking Todd by his collar so that they were nose to nose. He sighed, disgusted at the child gripped in his paw. "You are no son of mine. You are the son of that coked up whore and some stranger she fucked. You are nothing but bastard scum I've had the displeasure of putting up with to keep her here." He growled.

Something in Todd broke free, sending waves of anguish thru his small body. It accelerated in its mysterious ferocity, ripping into his stoicism and shredding his sadness. He saw shades of grey and red, flashes of spots and watery tears.

Todd exhaled before he knew what was happening. Strength Todd had held hidden tore loose. His thin fingers gripped something narrow and fleshy, and squeezed. Every sob that racked his body only tightened his grip on whatever he was holding. His heart broke, his brain blurry_. You are no one,_ the voice from before taunted. "I am somebody. I am Todd." Todd sobbed as the skin he gripped went limp and mushy beneath him.

"I am somebody," he weakened as he fell to the floor, dropping the mass. Something pokey jabbed him in his shoulder. Wiping away his tears, he turned around slowly. "I got your clothes. Let's go." Johnny said, clutching Todds torn school bag. His dark eyes were focused elsewhere, somewhat horrified. Bewildered, Squee turn his head around cautiously, frightened of what may lay before him.

His 'father' lay sprawled across the floor before him, his neck twisted so badly he faced away from his body. Darkness washed over Todd as he quietly vomited in revulsion.

:p

:p

Ah, lazy updates…I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last. I'm getting bored with my own story, isn't that just awful?


	9. Chapter 9

Warning-----I have created an OC. His name is Juan. Also, I'm straying from the really old comics (the ones from middle/ high school) Jhonen had created and what not. Blarg..

I'm unsure whether to call this filler or not. It feels it but I'm not sure. I'm very tired.

Do you want more? I'm really sorry for this shit..

:p

:p

Johnny lingered over Squee's unconscious body. He wasn't quite sure what to do. It wasn't like the anti-Christ toad had given him instructions. His lips twisted, perplexing over the current situation. I guess I'll just take him home, he figured, as he stooped over to pick Todd up. No, that would involve touching him. His skin tingled irritatingly as he thought for other options.

He snatched up a fire poker and jabbed it into Todds shoulder. Todd stirred before rolling over, ignoring Nny and his peskiness. Squinting, Nny huffed upstairs and grabbed a sheet off someones bed. He stumbled back down the stairs, the sheet fluttering behind him. Trying to be gentle, he managed to wrap Todd into a tight little fabric burrito. He leaned back and surveyed his handy work. What do I do after I get him away, he mused. He didn't want to Squee-gee to follow behind him as Pepito had lain out. Johnny pictured Todd lost in a forest, trees created from body parts and hollowed screams echoing past the morbid apertures', his tiny feet drowning in the gory trail.

He shook the image out of his head and fell to the ground. His eyes landed on Todd and watched, mesmerized, as he breathed peacefully. The small boy, now a man of sorts, had trickles of drool trailing down his face. It mingled with the drying vomit of before. Todd was a disgusting angel. One of broken bones and sin only to be tainted by his own insanity his 'friend' was transferring to him. Guided by fear and uncertainty, Todd was falling into the familiar plan all too well.

No one is given a fair chance, Nny's tiny bits of reason reminded him. A rusted light bulb appeared above Johnny's head. The filament in it sparked slightly before it sputtered out. It would never work. Todd began to stir in his wrappings. The light bulb jumped back to life as Todd opened his round brown eyes. They widened as they saw Johnny so close and watching.

"Am I in trouble?" he muttered, struggling against his cloth bindings. Specks of dry chunks fell off his mouth and he gagged.

"Not anymore…" Johnny answered, a glimmer of a smile curling his lips.

Meanwhile…..

"Can we do anything to change this? I can't just sit in the sidelines and wait till he enters hell. This is highly unreasonable, father." Pepito scowled at the placid horned skull of Diablo. Fire erupted around the two, the damned souls squealing behind them. Diablo turned away from his son and surveyed his life's work. Todd was a key in keeping it full; how his son refused to see this without emotion wanted to anger him. It must be his mother's side, he thought as he toyed with his dagger-like chin. Her human empathy is hereditary after all.

"You fail to understand because you have grown too attached. I understand he is your friend, and I blame myself for allowing you to get so close to him. I wanted him to die in that 'hospital' to avoid you anymore hardships but the potato king in the sky offered me a better choice. 47 is getting older and won't last for much longer. My son, understand our business. You have to stop this care you hold for Todd." Diablo wanted to reason with him, wanted to smack some sense into him. Pepito was stubborn and a pain in the ass, but he was his only given son.

"You don't understand! How about if Mother were to be a Flusher? Huh, Old man?! Picture Mother dripping in blood and cowering at every creature that might inhabit her brains! I watched Johnny when I was younger to prepare myself for when Todd got older. I can't let that happen. Fuck you, Father. "Pepito yelled, steam rolling off him with each word of hatred.

Before Diablo reacted, Pepito poofed away in a fog of sulfur and smite. Shelled in a vortex of space and time, Pepito stewed in his anger. Kaleidoscopes engulfed him as he stifled tears. He had to talk to someone urgently, someone who might understand. Uncle Juan, he realized. He shifted his body to the right and mentally charted his course. Juan will understand.

Meanwhile….

Juan wandered endlessly in his kingdom. Whispers slipped between his ears, quiet voices of the not-quite damned. He ignored them as he drifted in the colourless world, lamenting his earthly pains. Odd for an angel to have pains, he thought. His cloven hoofs tip-taped the clouds, echoing against the silence of the void and quieting the voices that roamed in his head. They hushed as though there was a foreboding lingering in Purgatory.

No, he answered them. There was never a danger. No peace, no harm. Simple quiet. He turned towards the slate sky. The sky was brightening, a glow rounding its edges. A fire sphere was plummeting towards him. Its aura pulsated rapidly, its core calling out distress. We have a visitor, he told his prisoners.

The orb crashed, creating a dent in a cloud and scattering puffs into the air. A gust of spiritual winds blew the ash away. A soot covered young man began to twist from the wreckage and faltered at the end of the clouds, struggling to catch his balance against the holy turbulence. He looked vaguely familiar to Juan, though he could not place where. He was not dead, he noted. Horns curled around the youths head. He bore certain markings along his heart that set Juan onto destroy mode. The invader was a demon, blessed by Satan himself. Juan started to advance on the intruder, cautious and slowly. A certain power lingered in his fingertips, ready to strike the demon back to hell.

"Uncle Juan! What's up?" the young man called, waving over to him. Juan tilted his head and grinned. "Nephew, what brings you here? Where is your father? You aren't allowed in Purgatory until your training is complete." Juan exclaimed as he encircled his arms around his nephew. Pepito leaned into the man's chest. The angel embodied the meaning protection. He wanted to remain strong and stubborn but the tear streaks that lined his heart were ripping further apart.

"What is causing you pain, my nephew?" Juan asked as he ran his fingers in Pepitos hair, channeling one of his few remaining powers. Pepito absorbed the calming energy willingly and withdrew from his uncle's touch. "Juan, do you remember Flusher 47? You were his trainer, as I recall from the books." Pepito questioned as he turned to the empty sky to avoid Juan's eyes.

Juans face evaporated all previous joys and concerns as he fumed with past despairs. The void began to darken. He peeked inside his nephews mind and withdrew his recent memories.

He strode away from Pepito and knelt down. Waving his hand across one of the clouds, the creation parted and filled with a pool like mirror. He transferred the not-quite damned out of his head and into the mirror. Millions of desolate eyes pleaded up to him. He snapped his fingers and they began to wriggle, rippling and creating a new picture.

A street, lined with plain black houses, sat empty. He ran his finger down the street, zooming in closer on his target. The picture yawned and flexed as it tried to focus in. The souls were anxious and not behaving the way he needed them to. "Pepito, what has been restored to you?" He asked impatiently. Figures no one would visit him without something wrong. Brother Diablo, why do I have to clean up after you?

"Matter and Decision Manipulation, Strength and its Transfers, Calming and Travel. I may have travel revoked again though…" Pepito fiddled with his lower lip as he rethought this. Not many powers had been granted to him; his training was still lacking in a variety of areas. He sighed helplessly as he figured out what Juan was asking. He could not add or create his own soul of mirrors yet. Now they would have to travel to Earth again to remedy anything.

"Juan. You do remember him, don't you? Would you have changed anything? Were you happy with the way his Sickness was installed?" Pepito knew what he spoke was naïve, but he wanted to set off chords in Juan. The sky around them darkened more, the mirror pool bubbled and spilled over the rim. Juan stood, scowling at the memories that were rushing to his eyes. Streaks of blood, the sizzle of travelling energy, the way his shirt in had clung to him with cold sweat in as he guided Johnny in the night.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the forgotten scent of honeysuckle that a young Johnny, soon to be only #47, always held. When he was clean, when he was regarded as an innocent.

"_Juan! Wait up!" A small teenager, tanned by the moonlight, weaved in and out of cars as he ran across the busy street. Juan jerked around startled at the carelessness of his pal. Nettles started to prick around his heart. Juan pressed his hand against his chest to ease some of the pain. Diablo pushed his glasses up further on his nose before he grimaced at Juan. _

"_You're not going to be much help if you keep this up. God and I have plans for your little friend. Caring for him will not matter in the end." Diablo told him placidly. _

"_Like you care for Gods wishes." Juan scoffed as he tugged his school bag more on his shoulder. _

_Diablo flicked his eyes over his brother Juan before smirking at the approaching Johnny. _

"_Just because you bear the wings of an angel, does not mean that is gods intended plan for you. I had them once too, remember?" Diablo said smugly as he turned to leave. _

_The year, 1991. Hell had been decreasing in population rapidly. Fallen angels had taken to earth to stir up trouble, offer the humans better temptations. They were failing somehow, even though the world was constantly racked with sin. Maybe it was because the death toll was decreasing. This created an anxious Satan who enjoyed newer and more evil souls to roast and was lacking both. _

_Juan had tagged along out of boredom from his ruling in Purgatory. He had not chosen a side during the revolt in heaven. He had merely sat on the sidelines and scribed the destruction, frozen as he watched angels and demons fall. God had granted him freewill and apathy, a strange choice for an angel. Then Hell was created and with that Purgatory. Being neutral wasn't an option and he had been cast out to rule over the lost souls. _

_Juan smiled broadly as Johnny, skirting cars with ease, made his way over to the sidewalk. Johnny was special, in a busted vase sort of way. He was created for the sole purpose to destroy. But it seems like something had gone wrong and he wasn't pure evil like his mold had cast. Instead, he possessed an ability not granted to many of the drones on Earth. He created art, paintings and sculptures that rivaled every emotion built into humans. They conveyed pain and care, meticulously smearing oils and birthing monsters and heavenly beings doomed to be trapped in canvas. _

_Juan admired him for this. He had seen many masters of the human and divine arts, but none like Johnny's. "Hola, Johnny! You seem excited today. What's happening?" Juan asked, slapping his pal playfully on the back._

"_Full belly." Johnny wrapped his arm around Juan's shoulders as the two started down the street towards their school. Diablo wanted fresh bloods, so he started Juan off at high school where the minds were thwarted with hormones and looking for any hints of social acceptance. Juan was created and gave them options of good and evil, the stirrings of angelic manipulation still embedded in his bones._

"_What happened? Pan Handle enough, you bum?" Juan joked half heartedly. Johnny's parental unit had abandoned the teen a couple years ago. He was 16 and scared, too frightened to call Child Protective Services. He managed to fall thru the cracks of the system, constantly overlooked by the authorities. Johnny sometimes slept in the streets or in rusted cars in overgrown parking lots. He knew the city well, it's streets mapped like concrete veins across his increasingly unstable brain. _

_A year had passed since then and he had taken to an old shack in suburbia, though he still haunted the streets and back alleys in search for food and spare dollars. He had begun to carry small canvas cutters in his long coat; they remained clean for the time being. "They're for just in case. I don't think I could ever really use one…." Johnny had explained to Juan late one night._

_A ticking vibrated in Juans head. It was slow at sunrise and had quickened its pace as the day passed. They neared the school to be greeted with the sound of students chirping at each other. It was nothing but noise to Juan. He wanted to steal Johnny and escape back to Purgatory. These peoples were filled with pain and ignorance, coiled serpents inside their bodies ready to strike. Diablo just needed them to die. This mission is useless, Juan thought as he maneuvered thru the crowd._

"_Hey, faga-tron! What the fuck's your prob?" A voice boomed behind them. Juan watched as Johnny turned green and cracked his head to the side to see who was speaking to him. "Go away, " Johnny whispered as the limbering jackass bounded towards them. _

"_I'm speaking to you, faggot-butt!" The large man-boy barked. He jerked Johnny around by his torn shirt and slammed him to the ground brutally. The wind was instantly knocked out of Johnny when he landed. _

"_Eddy, just leave him alone. Stop being such a dick, dude." Juan fussed as he picked Johnny off the ground. _

"_Nah, man. That little faggot's got problems." Eddy pursued Juan and the weakening Johnny. He squared his chest and bowled up to Juan at an attempt to menace the angel in disguise. Juan thought idly that the poor man resembled a baboon._

"_And what's it to ya, Eddy? What do you have against me?" Johnny could only mutter pitifully to Juan's arm. Juan glanced back down at the trembling friend in his arms. He was forbidden to transfer anymore healings to Johnny. His sickness was being installed and healing prevented him from any necessary angst that was needed._

_Eddy huffed away, seeing that Juan was going nowhere and stopping him from his fun torture times of the frail Johnny._

"_I wanna go home." Johnny stated, his eyes flicking around for an escape route from Eddy and any of his cronies that might continue their harm. _

"_But home is nowhere." Juan reminded him. He regretted the words immediately._

_Johnnys face washed pale with embarrassment. Sorrow filled, he turned to the sky and uttered something that would plague Juan._

"_Home is with you Juan." He spoke to the sky, lost within his mind and the ramblings that were filling it._

_Johnny snapped back to Earth and looked at Juan, scared, his blood chilly. He hadn't meant to say that. Juan would leave him. All he ever cared for always left him. He didn't want Juan to leave. No no no!_

_Johnny ran, invisible wings tied to his feet. 'It'll be easier if you leave first', a strange voice bumbled thru his skull. White lights sparkled across his vision as the voice persisted. 'Juan will never care for you back. No one will.' Johnny skated across the roadway again. I wanna go home, he fought the voice. It chuckled back, delighting it his sadness._

_He rounded corners with accustomed precision. He turned right into an alley that was separated the city from the quiet residential section. He flung himself down the alley, splashing in the miscellaneous puddles. He raced to the end where a rusted chain link fence sat blocking the two. He started to scale it, digging his boots into the tiny diamond shaped holes as his fingers desperately _

"_Where you goin' faggot?" A voice he knew all too well taunted behind him. He froze from his scrambling, gripping the fence as tight as he could. Fuck, he cursed, as he tore up the fence._

_Thick fingers twisted into Johnny's long coat and ripped him from the fence. Eddy tossed Johnny to the ground. He slung his muscle built legs around Johnny's narrow waist, straddling the struggling boy. Johnny squirmed as he tried to breathe. He was sandwiched between dirty concrete and crotch. He fought back, his long arms lashing out at his attacker, clawing at anything that resembled skin. _

_Flesh dug under his finger nails; something wet dripped on his face .Eddy had fresh deep scratches lining his rugged face, crimson oozing out. He growled and clutched Johnnys thrashing wrists. He lifted Johnny's arms above his head and dug them into the pavement. He ground Johnny's boney knuckles into the ground, relishing Johnny's squirming. _

"_You put up a good fight, fag. You're still gonna get what you know you want…." Eddy sneered as he lowered his face down to Johnny's. He stuck out his grotesque tongue and dragged it over Johnny's cheek. The fetid aperture began to worm over to his mouth. Blood spattered on Johnny, freaking him out even more. ' God, no', Johnny cringed in horror. 'Fight back!' the voice shouted. Johnny jerked forward, his teeth gnashing like a rabid animal. _

"_You know you want it, you wacky freak!" Eddy shouted, his free hand tightening into a fist. He slammed it into Johnny's gut before resuming his perverted activity. Air whooshed out of Nny immediately. He gagged struggling to get any back in, but the fat ass on top of him was smothering any chance of that. Eddy's freehand ventured across skin, skin Johnny would have rather never been touched. His body was ice, a cold sweat glistening on his frightened face.' Fight back you weakling!' the voice screamed, rocketing thru Johnny's senses. _

_Johnny's vision popped out. Blackness completed him. _

_Across town, Juan sat against a crumbling brick wall, his back pressed firmly into the corner. His head was buried in his hands as he recited what he was extracting from his friend. He wanted Johnny to lack the memories of the rape but not the damage it would cause. Johnny wouldn't know of the act, only the people who caused it, the pain that went with it. It was the least he could do. _

_The next night Juan resigned from Diablo's mission. He drifted back to Purgatory, resenting the fact that he had helped in the destruction of a heavenly artist. He resented more the fact that he deserted a friend, one who needed him._

_:p_

_:p_

Go ahead and hate me. I know there is no Juan in the bible and please don't preach any theology to me. This is my story. Now I really have no idea where it's going……


End file.
